Letter bee et exorcistes
by Miyoka
Summary: Largo Lloyd et Komui Lee cache un sombre secret concernant un certain Bee. Venait découvrirent de qui il s'agit et quelle secret sait !


_« Il existe une planète qui ne connais jamais l'aube. C'est sur cet astre qu'on trouve les territoires de l'Amberground. Un soleil artificiel éclaire sa capital, mais certaines régions ne sont pas baignées par ses rayons. Des fonctionnaires d'état sillonnent ces contrées sombres et dangereuses. Les gens confient à ces préposés... … Leurs « cœur ». Leur travail consiste... A distribuer... Des lettre. » _

Largo Lloyd regarder par sa fenêtre un sourire aux lèvres, il tenait dans ces mains une lettre qu'il venait de finir de lire. Depuis quelque temps il recevait et envoyer régulièrement des lettres a quelqu'un, personne ne savait qui c'était, Lloyd était très mystérieux et n'avait rien dit a personne sauf a Aria Link, cette dernière arriva dans son bureau, il se retourna vers elle, elle ferma la porte en voyant le sourire de son supérieur, il reporta son regard vers le ciel noir :

« - J'ai reçus une merveilleuse nouvelle Aria, vraiment merveilleuse ! Fit-il mystérieusement

- Qu'aller vous faire maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme en posant quelques papiers que son supérieur devait signé sur son bureau, incroyablement propre.

- Je pense que je vais _l_'envoyer là-bas!Répondit- il simplement

Comment ? Aria savait pertinemment que Lloyd avait un plan, elle mourait d'envie de savoir comment Largo allait envoyer _se jeune Bee_ là-bas, quel ruse aller t-il utiliser ?

Je vais répondre a Komui et _il_ devra emmenait cette lettre, bien sur tu t'en doute Komui et moi avons tout prévu et c'est d'ailleurs pour sa qu'il m'a envoyer ceux-ci, Expliqua t-il en sortant du petit paquet poser sur le bureau que Aria venait tout juste de remarquer, une petite boule noir qui au contact de l'air prit vie, déploya des petites ailes de chauves-souris et se balada dans les airs, Aria regarda la petite chose se balader les yeux écarquillé sous le coup de la surprise, Cette chose que tu voit Aria c'est un golem créer par se génie fou de Komui, il _le_ conduira a la congrégation de l'ombre ! » Fini par dire le directeur de la ruche postal, Aria fit oui de la tête.

Largo s'installa a son bureau prit une feuille vierge, prit sa plume :

« - Je vais _le_ décrire a Komui dans cette lettre, et demain nous _le_ mèneront vers un morceau de son passé !

Très bien ! » Fit Aria, puis elle sortie confiante, enfin en apparence, elle ne savait pas comment cela aller se passer surtout en connaissant _son caractère explosif_, elle soupira et parti a ces occupations, le lendemain aller être mouvementé.

_Les exorcistes... Des êtres posséder par l'esprit du divin. Ils sont sur terre pour combattre les manifestations des ténèbres._

A la congrégation de l'ombre, Komui Lee attendait avec impatience la réponse de Lloyd, il avait surtout hâte de _le_ voir, de voir a quoi _il _ressemblait, de connaître _son_ histoire, de savoir _son_ age, d'entendre le son de _sa_ voix, en bref il voulait tout savoir de _lui_. Il était heureux, et exciter, en vrai il ne tenait plus en place, il sautiller dans les couloirs Reever sur ces talons qui le poursuivait pour qu'il signe de la paperasse, car contrairement a Largo, le bureau de Komui était inondait de papiers, il avait carrément disparut en dessous, cependant il s'arrêta quand Reever lui hurla dessus :

« - SA SUFFIT KOMUI !

Moui mon petit Reever ?! Fit Komui en se tournant lentement vers Reever

Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous agissait ainsi mais cela ne change rien au faite que vous devait signé et …

_Il_ arrive !, Le coupa Komui le sourire a lèvre, la réaction de Reever fut immédiate, il fit tomber tout se qu'il avait dans les mains, c'est à dire le précieux café de Komui

NOOOOOON ! REEVER MON CAFEEEEE !

Reever regarda la mare de café a ces pieds puis il redirigea son regard vers celui de Komui

QUOI ?

Oui, Lloyd et moi avons déjà tout prévu, je me demande comment cela va se passer, et en plus j'ai hâte que ma petite et douce Lenalee ne reviennent de sa mission !

Oui » Soupira Reever, également inquiet sur la suite des événements, ils ne savait rien sur _lui_, Largo leur laisser la surprise, Reever était légèrement effrayer, moins que quand il voyait Komui avec son sourire sadique, donc a peu près tout le temps, il fit glisser son regard sur Komui et il vit que celui-ci affichait se fameux sourire, il senti un frison lui parcourir l'échine.

LE LENDEMAIN !

À La ruche postal

Dans la ruche postale le directeur Largo Lloyd, avait réuni comme tous les matins, ces Bee pour leur donner leur mission respective.

Au file du temps tous les bee étaient parti sauf Lag Seeing, Connor Culf et Zaji, Largo lui, leur tournait le dos et regardait le ciel noir pensif, les trois bee se regardèrent puis Lag osa demander :

« - Euh... Monsieur le directeur, euh... Et nous ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ?

Vous, lui répondit Lloyd, Vous aller partir ensemble en mission tout les trois, vous aller partir pour Le quartier général des exorcistes : La congrégation de L'ombre, vous livreraient cette lettre au grand intendant Komui Lee !

- Une mission à trois ? Demanda Connor

Non Six ! Rectifia Zaji

Non mon chère Zaji, vos dingos devront rester ici

Hein ?! Firent les trois bee en même temps

Lloyd se mit a rire en voyant la réaction des ces trois bee, il ne leur avait pas tout dit, là, deux de ces petites abeilles était paniquer, enfin Lag était paniquer car Niche son dingo risquer de piquer une crise, et Zaji n'aimer pas vraiment se séparer de Vashka. Aria Link entra et soupira en voyant le bazars dans le bureau du directeur, qui rigoler.

Un peu de calme s'il vous plais !

Ah Aria ! Peut tu leur expliquer la suite de leur mission ?

La jeune femme soupira puis dit sérieusement comme a son habitude :

Bien, Je pense que Monsieur Lloyd a du vous dire que pour cette mission vous n'aurait pas vos dingos, elle vit Zaji commençait a bouger signe qu'il aller répliquer quelque chose elle le coupa avant même qu'il est ouvert la bouge, Silence ! Cette mission est d'une importance capital, cette lettre est extrêmement importante, comme vous devait le savoir quand nous envoyons des Tegami Bachi en mission en équipe c'est que cette mission et extrêmement dangereuse, et bien sur la congrégation de L'ombre ne se trouve pas facilement, c'est pour cela que Komui Lee nous a envoyer un golem pour pouvoir se rendre a La congrégation !

Elle leur tendit une petite boule noir, qui contact de l'air déploya des petites ailes de chauve-souri, les trois bee regardèrent la petite boule noire vire voleté dans les airs, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« - Cette chose sera votre guide ! » fini par dire Aria alors que le trois bee lui répondirent par un

« Wouahhh ! »

Les trois Bees se mirent en route en suivant le golem !


End file.
